Bye Brian
by NeonNeonNeon
Summary: After Alek and Chloe seem to like each other what happens to Brian?
1. Chapter 1

**A Nine Lives of Chloe King FanFiction**

* * *

><p>It was a nice night and no one knows what might happen.<p>

Alek and Chloe were doing whatever stuff they do like training or something, but this isn't about them. (Well maybe a little... BUT that's not the point!)

* * *

><p>A few miles in that direction Brian went out for coffee. He was feeling sad that he can't be with Chloe.<p>

"UGGH! Why can't Chloe like me", he yelled into the sky.

"Ha you make us sick", someone said in the shadows.

Brian asked," who are you?"

"We are part of TEAM ALEK", they answered.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute what happened to TEAM BRIAN WOOT WOOT", Brian responded.

"Let's just say they had a little 'accident' and you will to since Alek and Chloe like each other you aren't needed in this picture hehe"

When Brian heard this he started running.

"Aggggggghh!"

"Hey wait up you can't escape us!"

* * *

><p>So the chase started. With a bunch of fangirls (maybe <em>some<em> boys) chasing Brian who knows what could happen!


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as hard as I could to escape the fangirls and (awkward to say it) boys. I thought _'was I going to die now?'_ I sure do hope that isn't the case here. Now that I think of it this is kinda fun it makes me feel like one of those famous people. Then I got that weird feeling.. DANG IT I wish I didn't drink so much coffee because now I have to go... POTTY. I turned around.

" UM hey Team Alek people I have to go to the bathroom so can we take a break first", Brian asked.

"Well sure go ahead we sure were getting tired."

* * *

><p>(OK I'm not going to describe his trip to the bathroom so skip to after)<p>

* * *

><p>I'm glad they let me go now I have to get rid of them somehow. I peeked out the door and saw all of them turned around not facing me. I kind of wondered what they were doing but I had to get out of here. I sneaked past them and ran to some restaurant. I looked in but then behind me I heard stomping so I quickly went into the restaurant and sat in a random table. I found a newspaper and put it up like I was reading it but I was watching to see them if they pass by. On the table there was some food so I ate some. I looked beside me and a family stared wide-eyed at me. I apologized for intruding and ran out seeing this was an opportunity to lose the fan people for good.<p>

"Agggggggghhh!"

I don't know why but I screamed. I know I shouldn't have screamed but I couldn't help it, and right on cue here came those fans.

"TEAM ALEK", they screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you people who reviewed I'm glad you liked it. But I'm feeling bad about Brian he should be with someone...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"OK everyone group meeting", I announced.<p>

In a few seconds everyone quieted down.

"Thank you for quieting down. I'm sure we all are glad that Alek and Chloe kissed in the last episode."

"YEAH!"

I continued on,"but to get them together we have to get rid any 'competition' like that Xavier guy... let's have a moment of silence."

"..."

"And Brian who is _still _here. As you know he had escaped from us but we need to find him. Okay everyone let's take a break for now 'cause we got to get him someday."

"Yay thanks Kristy we're super motivated now!"

One hour later...

"SN to Captain", I heard from my walkie talkie.

"What", I responded.

"The prisoners have escaped!"

"Everyone! Team Brian escaped and from my guess they are going to Brian." I announced.

"Uggghh",they replied.

So we went finished our break and tried to find Brian and _his_ fans. Not long after that we heard a familiar scream.

"Agggggghhhh!"

It was none other than the scream of Brian!

We ran toward the direction of the screaming.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 END<p>

Thanks for reviewing!

Oh yeah I almost forgot I certainly do disown The Nine Lives of Chloe King! I remembered that while writing chapter 3 hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ugh I was supposed to put this up yesterday oops. Yesterday's episode ruins this story. I mean Chloe was a cough ough cough bitch cough cough she broke their fragile little hearts. **

* * *

><p>Brian's POV<p>

I seriously got to stop screaming. Well I ran into a dark alley. Dark alleys almost always mean trouble, but I'm dumb like that, so yeah whatever don't judge me. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm from behind, and covered my mouth probably so I didn't scream (apparently they were smart).

"Shh, calm down, we don't mean to cause you any harm whatsoever, we want to help you", said the person who got me. The voice sounded like a girl so I'm assuming it's a girl.

After that incident I think I calmed down I mean I didn't scream after they got me. Around me there were shadows this is what she meant by 'we'. They stood in front of a door and knocked a couple of times, the door opened. We went inside and someone turned on the lights. I was surrounded by girls and they had shirts that said, " Team Brian" on it. I guess that was probably me.

"You know Brian you're lucky you still have fans" , a girl person who grabbed me elbowed her and said ,"shut up". I was amused by this.

"Ouch, leader that hurted. He's the one screaming all the time geez", the girl responded. Only to be hit again by the leader. This time she stayed didn't say anything but just whimpered. (I'm gonna call the girl leader since I don't apparently know her name.)

Then they told me about what was happening like Alek's fans were after me, they locked up my fans somewhere, and now are trying to help me.

Right now they are thinking of a plan for something but I wasn't listening to them because outside I can hear the faint sound of footsteps. It was too late to react since there was an explosion followed by mysterious smoke. I felt a little bit drowsy but someone grabbed my hand it felt familiar I then realized that it was the leader.

**Chapter 4 finished!**

**LOL I just realized Xavier had a character thingy thing in FF**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up and find myself in a dark room. I was sitting on a chair hands tied behind me and legs tied. There were bodies around me who I soon recognized to be members of Team Brian and there was someone else behind me. They all seemed alive since I could see and -for the one behind me- hear them breathing. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Hey you awake?" I asked whoever was behind me.

"Am now," I recognized the voice to be none other than the leader.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sleeping gas," she yawned.

"So, um-" I got cut off by the sound of people talking outside our room.

"Do you think they're awake?"

"Why don't you check?"

"Ok! Attitude."

"I heard that!"

"Pretend you're sleeping," the leader told me in a hushed voice.

"The door to our room whooshed open and I instantly closed my eyes.


End file.
